


I don't know what to call this, but it's about eggs.

by JesskaEspy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bromance, Eggs, Fluff, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesskaEspy/pseuds/JesskaEspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say Michael thought Gavin was <em>egging</em> him on.<br/>Based on these eggs - http://tech-crazy.com/2013/01/01/roly-poly/</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what to call this, but it's about eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the bad pun in the summary, but I had to do it.  
> The eggs in the story are based off these  
> http://tech-crazy.com/2013/01/01/roly-poly/  
> ((sorry, I don't yet know how to link, if you could message me how, that'd be splendid))

"You got me an....egg?" Michael enquired incredulously.  
"No, Michael!" Gavin replied putting emphasis on the two syllables of the other man's name, before correcting himself, "Well, yes. But it's a special egg!"  
"A special egg? You have no clue how stupid you sound right now, even for you."  
Gavin sighed, "Let me explain."  
Michael looked up expectantly at Gavin, but instead was redirected by Gavin's pointing finger. His eyes followed the direction of the finger to the pair of plastic eggs laying on the table in front of them. Gavin reached out to the closest egg unbearably slowly, as if building suspense.  
"Oh, get on with it!" Michael barked, Gavin replying with only a startled squawk and an expression screaming annoyance. Deciding that the look didn't fit the Brit's face, Michael quickly muttered an incoherent apology. This seemed enough for Gavin and he once again reached out for the egg, quicker this time considering he was being watched by his impatient best friend. He gently rocked the egg forward with the tips of his finger before recoiling quickly as if it was going to break if he lingered any longer. This was followed by giddy laughter from the man that pushed the plastic. 

Michael stared said egg blankly.

"So what, you push it and that's all?" Michael said, void of any emotion as he was trying to decide whether to be angry because the Brit dragged him across Austin for a rocking egg, or to be pityful of how stupid said Brit seemed to be. Instead, he followed his question with a palm to his forehead.  
"You're an idiot. I'm leaving." Michael stood up, grabbing his jacket and proceeding towards the apartment door.  
"No, no, no. Michael!" Gavin begged, once again stretching the other man's name painfully.  
"What Gavin? You expect me to stay here so I can watch you get excited over a plastic fucking egg that ROCKS?! You have GOT to be shitting me," Michael yelled, the anger now overcoming the previous pity.  
"You weren't watching!" Gavin yelled back, now the unusually angry one. Michael stopped walking towards the door and turns around facing the Brit. He goes to retort, but promptly shuts his mouth when he sees the out of place anger on the other's face. Instead he goes with the probably smarter option and says,  
"Sorry, Gav. Show me again?"

The anger instantly seeps from Gavin's face, replaced by a large smile. Gavin walks back to the coffee table that Michael doesn't recall Gavin walking away from, but Michael still stands in his position, jacket in hand. The jacket hits the floor when Gavin pushes one egg forward in the same way as before, but this time Michael noticed the other egg imitating it half a second afterwards with no visible prompt. Gavin turns back to his best friend, his smile growing when he sees the disbelief on the auburn haired man's face.  
"Neat, huh," Gavin says causing Michael to break out of his trance.  
"Yeah," the breathy answer is all Michael can reply with, still in shock. Gavin picks up one from the table and walks over to Michael. With one hand, he grabs Michael's hand and outstretches it so he can put the slightly illuminated egg in it. Michael's other hand quickly comes up to the egg to steady it in case it decides to be a dick and fall.  
"It also does that from long distances to," Gavin says.  
Michael is about to speak when Gavin cuts him off, speaking again. "I'm going to England for a little while," Gavin whispers, almost sadly, "I want you to have this one." Gavin places his hand on top the hand that Michael had used to steady the egg with.  
"Team Nice Dynamite, yeah?" Gavin asks in a whisper.  
"Team Nice Dynamite," Michael agrees before taking his best friend into a hug, smiling slightly at the egg in his palm.

* * *

Michael was flat out _tired_. With Gavin gone for two weeks now, he and the rest of the team had to take up extra work. But Michael was the only one with enough work ethic (or stupidity) on a Friday afternoon to stay back and finish the rest of his three editing projects for the day.  
Afternoon soon turned to evening and before long, the evening turned into pitch black night, save Michael's illuminated computer screen. Michael let out an aggravated sigh. The workload was too much and he had only finished editing one and a half of the three projects he started with. Michael sighed again, this time more out of fatigue than anger, and slammed his head into his desk. He repeated this twice before giving his sore head a break and resting it on the desk, eyes closed.  
"I miss Gav," he whispered, face down into his folded arms. As if on queue he felt something nudge his right arm. He lifted his head and glanced at the object that bumped him. A smile grew along his face as he looked at the egg that Gavin had given him three weeks prior; it was dimly lit with a soft green light. It was nice knowing that even from miles and miles away, his boy still thought about him. He nudged the egg back muttering a small thanks and with new spirit, he got back to work, smile never leaving his face, even as the morning sun first peaked through the office's window.  
'Just two more weeks' he thought. 'Two more weeks.'


End file.
